Hospital Craze
by mochi and bunnies
Summary: After a hiking trip accident, Inazuma Japan end up in the hospital...and CRAZINESS HAPPENS! Gouenji and Kidou having a 'beauty contest? Fudou and Sakuma brawling over a bench and penguin? What's with Aphrodi and Burn's hair issues? Three-shot!
1. It was an Accident!

**A/N: Yo~back with a short THREE-SHOT story XD! Anyways, this is inspired by a true story that happened in between my cousins…well, most of it is true. The rest are made up…so, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven~just MOST of the plot XXDD**

**Let's start!**

* * *

It was the most UNBELIEVABLE THING! Endou Mamoru, was in the HOSPITAL! And if that wasn't bad enough, MOST of Inazuma Japan TOO, were there, along with other friends of theirs! How did this happen? Well, let me say it with a few words…

Hiking. Trip.

Apparently, Endou and most of his friends were just happily hiking with no problems…until they reached this cave! It was so dark, they couldn't see a thing! ...Okay, that was a little obvious…but still, they somehow all fell from a 3 feet cliff when they exited, causing them to break some bones…and now, they were sent into the hospital, each frustrated at Endou and at the same time, worried about what will happen to them.

"UWAHH! I can't believe we're in the hospital!" Endou bawled, clinging on to his 'soccer ball pillow'.

Kazemaru rolled his eyes at his injured friend, and took a glance at his knee. You see, the windy defender got a serious knee problem from the fall. He should be glad that it wasn't TOO SERIOUS; otherwise, he would get operated on.

"Calm down Endou, it's not like it will take away the time for soccer." Hiroto reassured the brunet, but it seems he won't listen to his red-haired friend.

Endou stared at Hiroto, "WON'T TAKE OUR TIME FOR SOCCER? ! KIYAMA HIROTO, SOCCER MEANS **EVERYTHING** TO ME! I GOT A PLAYDATE WITH FIDIO AND ROCOCO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! ! !"

"Alright geez, stop making it such a big deal or anything…" Hiroto mentioned.

And with that, Endou started crying, his face buried to his pillow. He murmured things like, "Who will take care of my soccer ball now?" and so on and so forth.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Meanwhile, it seems Fudou and Sakuma are fighting over something…

"STOP BAWLING FUDOU AKIO! ! !" Sakuma shouted to the Mohawk boy, his eyes sending daggers to the him.

Fudou pouted, "NO! For YOUR information, Sakuma Jirou, I have a DATE to attend to!"

Sakuma raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, with who?"

"It's…with my beloved BENCH, of course!" Fudou cooed, his eyes sparkling.

Some of those who were 'eavesdropping' the duo snickered softly. Seriously, a BENCH? ! Is that even possible? ...Well, it is to…mohawk boy…

"FUDOU? ! Seriously, why a bench? Those things aren't even HUMAN!" Sakuma shouted at him.

Fudou glared at the Sakuma, "What…WHAT WAS THAT? !" Fudou screamed.

"THOSE THINGS AREN'T EVEN HUMAN, THERE, I SAID IT!" Sakuma shouted back.

Fudou's face was full red of anger, ready to explode from his anger. Oh, he so wanted to strangle Sakuma right now! So he got off his bed and reached out his hands at him, but before he could do that…he fell to the floor, his leg throbbing in pain.

"OW OW OW! ! !" Fudou screamed out in pain.

Sakuma giggled, "Hehe, that's what you get…Bench Lover…"

Fudou's eyes widened in anger, "Grr…Penguin Fanatic…"

Sakuma heard it and his ears were pouring out steam, "WHAT? !"

"I said…Penguin Fanatic, Sakuma 'Penguin Lover' Jirou!" Fudou smirked.

"THAT'S IT! ! ! YOU'RE SO DEAD FUDOU AKIO! ! !"

And then, Sakuma 'Penguin Lover' Jirou slammed to the floor, screaming out in pain in the process, and he started cat fighting with Fudou 'Bench Lover' Akio...

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Yup, they lost it…" Kidou murmured, watching the two fight and scream out in pain at every 'wrong move', they made. But wait…there was something about Kidou…

"UWAH! KIDOU-SAN, YOU HAVE GOOD EYES!" A certain young fellow, namely Toramaru, shouted out to the no-longer-wearing-any-goggles boy.

Kidou smiled, "Really? Thanks…Toramaru…"

The smaller boy grinned and started chatting with Kidou about his eyes and how he really admired his looks. He had to admit, those red, raven-like_ (...hot, mesmerizing, beautiful, attractive...)_ eyes of Kidou's were really rare to see. But, what the both of them didn't notice was Gouenji Shuuya…giving Kidou a deadly glare that could scare the hell out of everyone…

_Stay. Away. From. Toramaru. Kidou. YUUTO!_, the flame striker thought in his mind, _Only I have the best-looking eyes, hair and LOOKS! Stop getting my spotlight!_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

And other than that, it seems that the Fire Dragon Trio isn't having much fun either…because of Aphrodi…

"GET ME OFF THIS HOSPITAL BED AT ONCE!" the blonde screamed out in anger.

Gazel sweatdropped, and Burn just 'tsched' at Aphrodi, not really pleased at him and his 'godly' attitude.

"Seriously Aphrodi, give that attitude of yours a rest." Burn spat out at his friend, making Aphrodi glare at him.

"Oh YEAH! Well, GIVE YOURSELF A HAIRCUT, WILL YA? ! It makes you look like a…tulip." Aphrodi pointed out.

That was when Burn lost it. He almost jumped out of bed and nearly strangled Aphrodi…good thing, Gazel grabbed Burn's shirt and motioned him to sit down…and Gazel, should be grateful that he only got injured on his left arm too, making his right arm useful for the time being.

And what's more, it seems a lot of people are complaining. Tsunami complaining that he can't go surfing with the sprain on his left ankle, Tachimukai whining about his 'good goalkeeping hands', Hiroto ranting on and on about how useless his legs would be since he won't be able to walk for some time, you name it.

I guess you could say, no one's happy about their 'injuries', taking most of their time to do something they WANT TO DO! Suddenly, the doctor came in with a frustrated look.

"WILL YOU ALL, JUST KEEP QUIET AND STOP COMPLAINING!" the doctor shouted out.

Everyone froze, and there was absolute silence…

…

…

…

…

…

"Otou-san?"

Everyone turned around and saw that Gouenji spoke up. Apparently, the doctor was his dad, Gouenji Katsuya.

"WAH? ! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS GOUENJI-SAN'S FATHER!" one of them exclaimed.

"Really? Doesn't look like him…" another pointed out.

"…Are they related?" another asked.

Katsuya just sighed and took out a clipboard, walking around to check each person. Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou, you name it!

When he finished, he coughed to make sure everyone was listening and glanced to see if anyone was looking at him.

"Well, I guess…you have to stay in the hospital for two weeks…"

Everyone went quiet for a few seconds…thinking about it…and now…

"WHAT? !"

"Wait, NO SOCCER? !" Endou asked.

"NO BENCH? !" Fudou screamed.

"DOES THAT MEAN NO PENGUINS? !" Sakuma shouted.

"NO HISSATSUS TECHNIQUES AND SUCH? !" the others exclaimed.

Katsuya sweatdropped and nodded, "Yup…no like that and such…"

This is next two weeks was gonna be like hell…

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? And...whoa, took me a while...anyways, I will update this in a week…I think…O_o…and here's the thing...the hiking trip, the fall...it's kinda true O-o and the ones that are true are the situation between Aphrodi and Burn, and Gouenji and Kidou! The Sakuma and Fudou one are my idea...**

**Leave a review, da?**


	2. Chaos Ensues

**A/N: Hello again reader~XD…now, I DID say that I was going to update this next week but…I feel a little…hyper today (no I didn't eat any chocolates…or sweets, or anything sugary…it's something else)…so now, let us say the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Why am I wasting my time, all day, writing stupid disclaimers for every single story I write, it's FANFICTION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! …I think I went too far =="**

**Let's start…and I apologize if this isn't funny…**

* * *

It was nearly the end of their first week in the hospital. As usual, they were treated, took physical therapy, etc, etc, etc…but today, it was just a rest day for all patients. Let us start with a fresh morning with our fellow former Gemini Storm captain…

"Aah!" Midorikawa moaned softly, stretching out his arms and yawning, "I had the best nap in years!"

The greenet looked around him and noticed that Kogure was awake too, near the bed of Gazel and he was holding a…bucket of water?

Concerned, Midorikawa got up and walked slowly to the mischievous junior. He should be lucky that it was only his arm that was injured, not the leg.

"Good morning Kogure, what are you up to?" Midorikawa asked.

Kogure laughed mischievously, faced Midorikawa and grinned, "Playing a prank on Gazel! Ushishishi~"

Midorikawa sweatdropped, "O-Okay…"

And he decided to go to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up, but first, he needed help, considering the fact that he's injured.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

As Midorikawa finished his changing to his clothes, he heard a fit of giggles outside the bathroom. Curious, he walked outside, to see everyone laughing and pointing to a certain former Diamond Dust captain.

"HAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAZEL!" the greenet heard Burn shout out, "YOU, YOU PEED IN YOUR PAJAMAS!"

Gazel turned red from embarrassment, "I-IT WASN'T ME!"

That was when he heard a rather, familiar snicker. Gazel turned to the direction from where the source of the snickering came from, Kogure Yuuya.

"YOU!" he exclaimed, pointing to the mischievous junior, "THIS WAS ALL YOUR DOING, ISN'T IT? !"

Kogure snickered again, "Maybe~" he taunted, running off to the door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SNEAKY, EVIL, ELF MIDGET!" Gazel screamed, chasing after him.

Unfortunately for Gazel, he forgot to change his pajamas…so he's chasing Kogure, with that 'stain' on his pants.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Hiroto wiped away a tear as they watched Gazel leave the door, still in his 'wet' pajamas. He just couldn't help but laugh at him. It seemed impossible for Gazel to even pee in his own pants…but he did have a good laugh.

As he was about to read the book that laid on his bedside table, his head felt a thump and he turned around to see Sakuma…and his bed filled with various penguin plushies.

"Sa…Sakuma?" he asked in a worried tone.

But Sakuma just ignored Hiroto and threw more to the direction where Hiroto was. And when Hiroto turned around, he saw that it was Fudou Akio…throwing pillows at Sakuma.

"EYEPATCH, REGRET WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY BELOVED BENCH!" Fudou yelled, throwing pillows to Sakuma.

Sakuma dodged it and threw penguin plushies, "OH YEAH? ! REGRET WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY PENGUINS!"

"OH YEAH? ! PENGUINS ARE STUPID!"

"BENCHES ARE DUMB!"

"BENCH!"

"PENGUIN!"

"BENCH!"

"PENGUIN!"

"BENCH!"

"PENGUIN!"

And the fight went on and on.

Hiroto sighed, "Oh crud…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Everyone, practically EVERYONE, tried to avoid to get involved in 'murderous' scene of, 'The Battle of the Penguins and Benches'. But the Bench Lover and Penguin Lover can't seem to get enough. Every time one of them threw a pillow/plushie, it would hit someone.

"OW!" Kidou screamed as a pillow hit face, "FUDOU! STOP FIGHTING WITH SAKUMA!"

But the Bench Lover avoided the strategist and continued his attempts to hit Penguin Lover.

"Don't mind them Kidou-san~" Kidou turned around to see Toramaru smiling at him, "I'm pretty sure they'll stop when they're done!"

And that was when Kidou noticed that Toramaru was wearing a red cape around him. Was Toramaru…pretending to be like him?

"Toramaru, you're wearing a cape…" Kidou pointed out.

The youngling smiled again, "Yeah! You like it?"

Kidou thought for a moment and smiled at him, "Hmm…yeah, it suits you…"

"Yay!" Toramaru cheered.

And Toramaru and Kidou STILL didn't notice Gouenji, his hands wrapped around a pillow and his eyes slowly turning lifeless. The one beside him, Kabeyama Heigorou, asked the ace striker if he was alright, considering the fact he could feel a murky aura from him.

"Gouenji-san…are you okay?" Kabeyama asked.

Gouenji snapped and turned to smile at Kabeyama, "Yeah…I'm alright…"

"Oookaay…." Kabeyama flustered, turning back to talking to Kurimatsu.

Gouenji turned again to watch Toramaru try on Kidou's now broken goggles. Oh I forgot, his goggles were broken because he fell and Kabeyama sat on him…LITERALLY, sat on Kidou…which is why Kidou's keeping his distance from him.

And this is what the ace striker's thinking:

_Hehehe…Kidou Yuuto, one day…you will be my prey…hehe…and I will be the Prince Charming of Inazuma Japan…hehe…you're getting in the way of my plans…hehe…and getting Toramaru from me, eh…HA…I will **GET YOU…NOTHING WILL GET IN MY WAY**…!_

"Hehehe…" the ace striker laughed creepily, stroking his pillow.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Endou watched as Gouenji laughed softly…and it was creeping him out. He wondered if Gouenji was alright, but he heard from Kabeyama that he was…but…

"HEY BURN!~" Endou heard Aphrodi shout gleefully.

He turned around and watched Aphrodi holding a pair of scissors in one hand, and Burn's hair tulip on the other.

"NO APHRODI! PLEASE DON'T!" Burn shouted helplessly.

Aphrodi just smiled, "Oh but Burn, I MUST cut off that stupid tulip of you, it's ruining your beautiful hair~"

And Burn continues yelling and shouting for help, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! ! !"

And Endou, he just sweat dropped at them. He had no idea why Aphrodi's acting weird…probably because he hit his head too hard when he fell in that accident.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Katsuya watched outside the door of where the patients were act crazy, awkward and cheery all at the same time. He spotted his son too and he sensed that his son was…well, going gloomy. Sighing, he entered the room, held his breath and…

"EVERYONE PLEASE GET BACK TO YOUR BEDS!"

As soon as everyone heard his voice, they all ran to their beds and sat on it. Katsuya sighed again and walked to the center of the room, reading the stats of the patients in his clipboard. He reminded them again that they would be able to walk again in a week, lectured to them again about proper behaviour and when he was finished, he walked out of the room.

"How does my son handle these teenagers…" he murmured as he walked to his office.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Awkward silence filled the room when Katsuya left…5…4…3…2…1…

"PENGUIN AND PILLOW FIGHT!" Sakuma and Fudou exclaimed.

Instantly, they started pillows at each other again, some hitting their friends and those who weren't involved, were left to duck or hide in the beds.

"This is insane…" Fubuki murmured as he dodged one of Fudou's pillows.

"I agree…" Midorikawa nodded, dodging Sakuma's penguin plushies.

But one was getting frustrated…in 5…4…3…2…1

"ENOUGH!" a voice boomed.

Everyone got out of their hiding places to see Gouenji holding his pillow in one hand and he was glaring at Kidou with his now, lifeless eyes.

He threw a pillow at the strategist, "YOU!"

Kidou was confused, "Y-Yeah…? What's wrong Gouenji?"

Gouenji lost his temper and threw another pillow at him, "WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU'RE GETTING ALL THE ATTENTION! I'M TIRED OF SEEING YOU EVERYDAY BEING TREATED LIKE SOME FANCY PRINCE YOU NITWIT!"

Kidou scratched his head, "What do you mean?"

Gouenji threw another pillow at him, "YOU KNOW, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FACE-OFF! Literally a FACE-OFF, where we challenge our talents and looks!"

…

…

…

**"You're on…" Kidou challenged.**

* * *

**A/N: And that is the conclusion of this chapter! :DDD Well, I apologize for the lack of humor…I think…and listening to TMSP, Magnet, Romeo and Cinderella and Beyond her Tomb is NOT helping me write humor =="…only Mata ne…no Kisetsu (LOL, Inazuma song XP)**

**Oh, and if you're thinking of how Kogure pranked Gazel, it's pretty simple! He just let Gazel's hand touch the bucket of HOT WATER and Gazel…will do his business XXDD**

**Everyone, VOTE NOW ON WHO SHOULD WIN THE FACE-OFF! Gouenji Shuuya, or Kidou Yuuto? Vote now in your reviews~or in other words, PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**


	3. Going Downhill but Better Results!

**A/N: And we have reached the final chapter of this story…yay~ \(^O^)/**

**Time for the disclaimer…NAO~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, I only own the plot of this story and the laptop that I'm using to write it here…my beloved Ishido, Toramaru, Yuuka and Saginuma wallpaper…hee~**

**A-Anyways…let's start!**

* * *

It wasn't soon till it was the last day for everyone to be in the hospital. Everyone's arms, legs and all other body parts were…not-so-completely healed…but at least they were able to walk. But what's also important about this day? …The face-off, Gouenji Shuuya vs. Kidou Yuuto!

But today didn't go as planned…and it was all thanks to 'the war'…

Six o' clock in the morning, everyone was asleep. It was so serene, calm and quiet…until they heard a trumpet sound.

"DOO DOO DOO DO DOO DOO DOO DO DOO DOO DOO DO DOO DOO DOO DO~" the trumpet blared loudly.

Everyone, who was asleep, woke up in a jolt just in time to see Sakuma blare the trumpet again, his bed again, filled with pensuin plushies.

"ATTENTION FUDOU AKIO!" Sakuma shouted out to the Bench Lover, through a megaphone which he mysteriously got. Said boy was already wide awake and preparing his pillows, " THE PENGUIN EMPIRE WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE WITH YOUR BENCH-LOVING ACTIONS, SURRENDER AT ONCE! ! !"

Fudou pouted and got himself a megaphone, wherever it came from, and shouted, "NO WAY! YOU SURRENDER YOURSELF FIRST! ! ! WE, THE BENCH REPUBLIC WILL NOT TOLERATE TO YOUR PENGUIN-LOVING ACTIONS!"

Sakuma boiled in anger and grabbed one penguin plushie, "Oh, you're in trouble now…THIS MEANS WAR! ! !"

And the Penguin Lover threw the plushie to Bench Lover, hitting him on the face and knocking him down to the ground. Sakuma cheered at his very first attempt of hitting his 'enemy', "YES! TAKE THAT BENCH LOVER!" he taunted.

The moment Fudou's head hit the ground, he took another pillow and threw it at Penguin Lover, knocking him out too, "YES!"

Sakuma got up and took another plushie, "Oh, you're SO ON! ! !"

And they started throwing at each other AGAIN, leaving the unfortunate ones who were not part to hide under their beds.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was already nine o' clock in the morning, and the whole room was in chaos. Most of the vases and frames that were displayed were broken; most of the furniture was in a wreck, and what happened to Fudou and Sakuma? Well…they were taken to another room for 'consultation'.

"I swear, why did God create penguins?" Midorikawa asked as he tidied himself up.

"Why did God create humans to create benches…" Fubuki pointed out.

Midorikawa thought it over, "…Good point Fubuki."

They had no idea what to do now…but Gouenji does. Immediately, he grabbed Kazemaru's collar, frightening the tealnet, handed him over a brush and gave him an evil-looking grin.

"Let's start the face-off, shall we?" Gouenji asked creepily.

Kazemaru gulped, "O-Of course! I-I'll be the host, r-right?"

That was when he noticed Gouenji's evil aura rising. Too scared to ask again, he asked everyone to take their seats, starting the contest!

"Welcome everyone to…the Face-Off of…the Century! Yeah, let's go with that! A-Anyways, our contestants are…Gouenji Shuuya…and Kidou Yuuto!"

When he finished his speech, two girls entered the room wearing flags, shirts, and caps of the contestants. They immediately sat down and everyone recognized them, it was Haruna and Yuuka!

"GO ONII-CHAN!" Yuuka shouted out to her brother, receiving a small smile from her brother.

"NO WAY YUUKA! MY ONII-CHAN WILL WIN! GO BIG BROTHER!" Haruna yelled to Kidou, receiving a shy smile from him.

"Huh? But Haruna-san, my Onii-chan will win!" Yuuka exclaimed to the manager.

"No way! MY Onii-chan will win!" Haruna exclaimed back.

"MY ONII-CHAN!" Yuuka shouted.

"No, MINE!" Haruna shouted.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Hiroto sighed, "Like brother, like sister…"

Kazemaru sighed at the two and turned back at the audience, "Okay…and our judge will be…Utsunomiya Toramaru!"

Toramaru flinched as he felt Aphrodi push him to the very front, facing the two contestants, who were glaring at each other, _Why was I chosen…?_

"Let's….START!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"And our winner for the sushi eating contest is Gouenji Shuuya!" Kazemaru exclaimed as Gouenji ate the final piece of sushi which was on his plate.

Gouenji raised his arms in excitement, his mouth still full of sushi which he didn't really swallow yet, "Yeah! I won the contest!"

Yuuka cheered for her brother and Haruna rolled her eyes. On the other hand, Kidou was…well, he was holding a barf bag in one hand…you know where this comes from…

Kazemaru sighed, "Well guys,you have one contest left, which is a dress-up contest! And I can't believe you're in the lead now!"

Gouenji smiled, "Wrell, Ee am tee beeet!"

"…What Gouenji?"

Gouenji swallowed the sushi, "I said, well, I am the best!"

"Oh…okay, let's go to the dress-up contest…Kidou?"

Kidou threw his barf bag in the trash can and smiled, "Y-Yeah…I'm ready…"

Everyone in the crowd cheered as Kazemaru dragged them into the closets, letting them change their clothes and choose what to wear…well…

"WHAT THE HECK? !" the crowd heard Kidou scream, "I AM NOT WEARING ANY OF THE CLOTHES IN HERE! ! !"

Aphrodi, who was in the crowd, "Just go for it Kidou! Look, I don't hear Gouenji complaining!"

…

"Fine!"

…

"And time's up guys, let's see what you're wearing!" Kazemaru shouted out.

Gouenji came out first, wearing a fancy, blue tuxedo with a golden watch held on his hand and a hat on top of his head. He gave everyone a smile and Yuuka cheered again.

"YAY FOR MY ONII-CHAN!" she shouted out.

And Kidou came out next…wait, something's wrong…

"K-KIDOU? !" Everyone yelled as they saw the strategist, some of the people's faces were bright red and nearly having a nosebleed, "Y-YOU'RE WEARING A…A…!"

"ONII-CHAN'S WEARING A MAID OUTFIT? !" Haruna yelled as she watched her brother walk to the crowd, his face ful of embarrassment and anger to Aphrodi. He wore a frilly maid outfit with black fishnets and black heels, complete with a small, white, frilly hat.

"Ahaha…nice outfit…Kidou…" Aphrodi muttered softly.

Gouenji was in a state of shock while Kazemaru's face was ultra-red, trying to not think about anything….weird.

"O-Okay…T-Toramaru…?"

Everyone glanced at Toramaru, who was in a state of shock too. Endou snapped his fingers at him and the youngling flinched.

"O-Oh yeah! W-Well…Gouenji-san's outfit is…amazing but…Kidou-san's outfit is beyond marvellous! I declare him the winner of the dress-up contest!"

…

…

…

…

"WHAT? ! KIDOU WON THE DRESS-UP CONTEST? !" Gouenji screamed.

"THAT MEANS IT'S A TIE!" Endou screamed.

There was absolute silence again…and Toramaru just smiled, "Well, I have to finalize their grades first. We can't simply have a tie you know…but I know who the winner really is!"

Kidou and Gouenji surrounded him, "WHO? ! IS IT ME? !"

Toramaru flinched, "Uh..it's…it's…it's…"

And he saw Aphrodi making fun of Burn's 'no-more-tulip' hair.

"It's…IT'S APHRODI! ! !"

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? !" Kidou and Gouenji exclaimed, "YOU MEAN WE BOTH LOST TO THAT GOD WANNABE? !"

"Um…yeah!" Toramaru smiled.

Aphrodi heard him and quickly hugged Toramaru, "I WON THE FACE-OFF! OH MY, MY MOM WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME! ! !" the blonde exclaimed.

"A-And besides…" Toramaru explained, "Look at Aphrodi, he has the best looks among all! You can't have hair, or eyes like him you know!"

Aphrodi grinned at the two and walked away with Toramaru, talking about how Aphrodi got such great looks and all…

Haruna and Yuuka walked up to their brothers, and gave them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Onii-chan, you're still our winner!"

Gouenji patted Yuuka's head while Kidou smiled at Haruna, "Thanks..."

And this is when it went downhill...

"But I have to admit," Yuuka started, "Aphrodi-san sure looks...handsome!"

Gouenji's eyes widened.

Haruna nodded, "Yeah, and Aphrodi-san always gives me the best tips on how to look good everyday! He did deserve the award..."

Kidou flinched.

"Wanna talk to him?" Yuuka asked.

"Sure!" Haruna nodded.

And both of the girls walked up to Aphrodi, asking him tips and what not...

And what happened to Kidou and Gouenji

...

...

...

...

They fainted.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Today was the day that they would be discharged from the hospital! Endou Mamoru smiled as he trotted outside of the building, with all his friends by his side.

"So, everyone had a great time in the hospital?" Kudou asked as the team met up with him n Rairaiken.

Endou, Hiroto and Kazemaru smiled at each other, Kidou and Gouenji fist bumped, Toramaru and Aphrodi smiled, Burn and Gazel whistled, Fudou and Sakuma glared at each other, and everyone grinned at their coach.

"_Well…you can say that!"_

* * *

**A/N: Such a crappy ending…I apolgize for the BAD HUMOR D: a****nd yes, you all voted for Gouenji and Kidou for nothing XD…I'm such a weirdo…**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews~I appreciate it! ^^...and, ****I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL! SO YOU GUYS BETTER TELL ME IF I SHOULD OR NOT! ! !**

**Now…please review…and tell me, should I make a sequel?**


End file.
